Playing the Part
by Olivia Dunham
Summary: Jack and Juliet, strangers, wake up one morning married. Jack takes her back home, only to find his father has died and he and Juliet must go to Australia to get his body. Of course, neither can prepare themselves to crash on an Island on the way back.
1. What Happens Here Needs To Stay Here

She rolled over in her half-asleep stupor, her head already beginning the familiar pounding. Her hand reached up and pressed against her temple, rolling over onto her stomach and burying her face deep within the pillows. They smelled different than her usual scent of peppermint and oil – they smelled more vanilla.

Curious about this new scent change, Juliet rolled over and dared to crack an eye open. The minute the light flooded it, she closed it again, because it sent a startling pain through her skull. Good Lord how much had she had to drink last night?

As she rolled over, preparing to bury herself deep within the blankets and not come out for the next six hours, her hand came into contact with something warm.

Her eyes shot open like a fire cracker and she jolted up in bed, everything falling down on her like two tons of bricks. She ignored the screams of pain her head was giving her and stumbled, naked, out of bed, moving to draw the curtains close before turning back to face the bed, where she had not been alone.

Another man was draped out across, half hanging off the side, also just as bare naked as her. Something cold lay against her finger and she brought her hand up, blinking slightly until the gold band finally came into focus.

Dammit.

She crossed to the other side of the hotel room, flicking back blonde hair angrily. How could she have done this? Her sister was going to murder her! And Juliet had never let something like this happen before.

As she began to gather her clothes, her mind flickered back to the previous night.

X

"Hey there."

Juliet looked up as she downed another shot of Jack Daniels. The man had sat down next to her, and was flashing a smile in her direction. She returned it – he was pretty good looking; dark brown hair, dark eyes, and just enough stubble. He was handsome, and she briefly wondered what he was doing in a bar this far in downtown Las Vegas. Her heavy-lidded blue eyes flickered to his left hand where it was laying on the bar, waiting to grab his drink when it arrived. He wasn't wearing a ring, but just because of that, didn't mean he wasn't married.

But oh well. She was slowly on her way to being drunk, this guy looked to be heading in the same direction, and it couldn't hurt to flirt a bit.

"Hey yourself."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Her gaze flickered to her empty shot glass, then back to the man. "Sure. I'll have a White Russian."

"You heard the lady. I'll have a Screwdriver." The guy said to the bartender, who nodded and went to making the requested drinks. Brushing back a strand of blonde hair, Juliet looked over at him.

"You have a name then?"

"Jack." He replied with a smile, extending his hand in greeting. She briefly took it.

"Juliet."

X

Then all she could remember was something about getting into his truck, a wedding with Elvis in attendance, and then stumbling into the nearest casino hotel. Now she had woken up, and had pieced together everything.

Juliet had managed to pull on her clothes now as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She looked a bit like death warmed over as she attempted to make her hair look at least some sort of decent. Her clothes were wrinkled, but she'd deal with that later, along with the bags under her eyes. First priority, find out what her last name had been changed to. Second, explain to this guy that she didn't know what the hell she was doing and that she wasn't ready to be married.

She headed back into the bedroom and over to where Jack was still snoozing, slapping him hard across the face. He jerked up and blinked sleepily at her.

"What the hell did we do last night?" She asked, holding up her hand to show him the ring. He frowned, still half-asleep, and examined his own hand where a matching band encircled his own finger.

"Uh, apparently got married." He mumbled, now rubbing his cheek where she had slapped him.

"I can see that. But I want a divorce now."

"What? You don't even want to give it a chance?" He asked, frowning as he got to his feet, grabbing his clothes as well as he disappeared into the bathroom. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Um, not really! I don't even know you!"

She heard him chuckle lightly. Juliet wasn't finding this funny at all.

"You know my name is Jack at least." He smirked.

"Ooh because a first name basis is the only thing needed in a marriage!" She snapped grumpily.

"Well, considering they used to arrange marriages where the two involved had never met one another our situation isn't that bad." He mused. Juliet stared at the wall, as if she could see through it to and into the bathroom.

He did have a point.

But still! She didn't want to be married.

"Look, Jack, you're a nice guy, but I just don't want to be married to some guy I met at a bar in Vegas. You know what they say – what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, so lets keep it that way. We can go file for divorce when you get finished, and each be on our own way before dinner-time, all right?"

He came out of the bathroom, adjusting his tie as he looked at her, simply watching her for a moment. She blinked back at him, still entirely unhappy.

"I have a proposition for you." He said finally, sitting on the corner of the bed. She arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah – can you at least act the part of my wife for a little while? Just for a bit – my mother has been begging me to get married, and my last marriage failed –."

"Why?"

" – because I worked to much. But please, just play my wife for a short time, until I can make my mom happy. Then we can file for divorce if you still want to and we never have to see each other again."

She stared at him as if he was nuts. He was asking her to drop everything and go with him God knew where to please his mom?

"Why would I do that?"

He smirked.

"Because you don't want to disappoint an aging woman. And I can see it in your eyes – you like adventure. What's to say this isn't one? We could be found in a lie at any time, and she could absolutely hate you – which I doubt she will."

Juliet frowned, and quietly walked to the window.

"How long?"

"A month an a half tops." He said after a moment. She stared out the window at the Las Vegas skyline. Some vacation this was turning out to be.

"I'll pay you if I have to." He added hopefully. She almost laughed – did she really look like the type of woman who could be bought. "And I'll get you all new clothes and anything else you need, since I think your suitcase is MIA." He continued.

"Well, what do you say Juliet? Will you do it?"

X

_A/N: Short, I know, but I wanted to get this part up so I can start on Chapter Two, which will be MUCH longer. Promise. Reviews are love._


	2. Meeting Margo

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews! They mean a lot, even if that sounds kinda pathetic! Here's the awaited next chapter! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST, k?

XXX

"If you make me screw this up with your driving, I'm going to have to hit you, Jack Shephard."

"Well then, Juliet Shephard, you shouldn't be applying eyeliner in the car. It's dangerous y'know. Better people than you have lost eyes – and yours are too pretty."

Juliet couldn't help but roll her 'pretty eyes' as it seemed Jack was determined to screw up her appliance of make-up. She wasn't going to go looking like hell when she met his mother – she was already nervous enough as it was, thank you very much.

Sighing, she put the make-up away as they sped down the highway, Jack swerving in-between cars like he was in a race. She was praying to God that they didn't end up in a car wreck, twisted around a tree on the side of the road somewhere. They were heading back to the Los Angeles area, where Jack lived, and so did his mother.

Leaning her head against the window, she sighed, still wondering what she was doing here. She couldn't do this! But she had already agreed, and Juliet Burke – Shephard – wasn't one to go back on her word. At least most of the time.

They pulled off the highway soon enough, into the downtown area of Los Angeles. Thankfully, it wasn't rush hour as they drove down the streets, Jack still driving like a maniac – but at least his speed had slowed, only if by a little.

She looked around at they pulled into a parking garage, getting out as Jack did. He flashed her a smile.

"Sorry, we have to walk across the street." He said as he led her toward the sidewalk, cars zooming by them at breakneck speeds. Jack ushered her across quickly before the light could turn green again, toward the apartment building. Up three flights of stairs, he stopped outside apartment number 42, and unlocked the door, gesturing for her to enter first.

Juliet did enter, gingerly looking around, not sure what to expect. But his apartment seemed spotless, and decorated in a way similar to her own home, back in Miami. Light colors and a calming atmosphere – then again, they were both doctors, so she guessed that was why they both seemed to have the same tastes. Juliet was slightly impressed, but didn't show it as she turned and smiled lightly.

"It looks… nice." She said politely, lingering there in the living room for a moment, unsure of what to do as he removed his jacket, hanging it on the coat hanger by the door. He disappeared around the corner into what she assumed was the kitchen, and she quietly followed, peering around the corner and watching as he made coffee.

"Oh, if you follow the hallway straight back and to the right, that's the bedroom – you'll find something for you." Jack told her with a flash of a smile as he loosened his tie, grabbing two mugs from the cabinet. Nodding, she followed the hallway and opened the door to the right. As he had promised, it was the bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, she couldn't help but utter a laugh.

On the bed and on the floor near the bed, several shopping bags were waiting. She moved to the nearest one, pulling out a soft blue button up shirt. Running her fingers over the material, she set it aside and reached into one of the smaller ones to find several sets of earrings and necklaces – he hadn't been kidding when he said buying her all new stuff.

Juliet dropped the jewelry back into the bag, turning when she heard the door open. Jack leaned against the doorframe, holding a cup of coffee out to her. She smiled and took it.

"Thanks for the clothes, Jack." She said, gesturing to the bags. "And the jewelry. They're both very beautiful."

"No problem. I hope they fit though – I had a friend's wife pick them out while you were sleeping in the car, and I had to guess your sizes."

"I'm sure they'll fit just fine." She replied and took a long drink of coffee, her eyes watering slightly because it was way too hot, and scalded her throat.

"If you want, go ahead and change and have a look around – I need to run to the hospital really quick and pick up some paperwork. I'll be back, and then we can head over to my mother's, alright?"

She nodded, still unable to speak because the coffee had scalded her throat.

After he left, Juliet set her coffee down in the kitchen, heading back to the bedroom. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind if she grabbed a shower, either, because that's what she was going to do. Entering the spotless white marble bathroom, she carefully stripped out of the clothes she had been wearing for nearly two days now, and stepped into the shower.

Maybe Jack wasn't so bad. He seemed nice enough, and he'd been kind enough to buy her all the new clothes. As she ran her fingers through her hair, she hoped this didn't seem as bad of an idea as it sounded like.

After getting a shower, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself, heading back into the bedroom to pick out an outfit from one of the bags.

"Well lookie here. Looks like Jacko got himself a gal."

She nearly rocketed to the ceiling, letting out a cry of surprise and terror as she turned, clinging to the towel wrapped around her body. In the doorway was a man taller than her, with shaggy blond hair, and dressed in a pair of old faded blue jeans and a white button up shirt that was untucked.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Better question is Blondie, who are you?"

"I'm Jack's girlfriend – I mean wife." She stammered. "Your turn."

"Sawyer. And Jacko never told me he got himself a wife." He said, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, Sawyer, since when do you walk into people's apartments?"

He held up a key exactly like the one Jack had unlocked the door with earlier.

"Since he gave me a key, Missy. I came by to get his mail – thought he was still on vacation in Vegas."

"Well, he's obviously not, so please leave. I am freezing and would like to get some clothes on." She said quickly, adjusting the towel. He smirked, eyes raking over her.

"Whatever you say, Blondie. Tell Jacko I stopped by then." He stated, and disappeared from view. She went to the door and peered out, waiting until he disappeared out the front door before she shut the bedroom door, shaking her head.

By the time Jack returned home, Juliet had changed into a pair of light jeans and a dark green button up, and slipped on a pair of flip-flops for the moment, that she had also found in the bags. When he entered the living room, he found her with the sliding glass door open and standing out on the balcony. Smiling slightly, he stepped out onto the balcony with her, sliding the door close. She looked up, surprised.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you get your papers then?" Juliet asked, leaning against the railing as she looked out across the Los Angeles skyline.

"Uh, yeah." He said, sitting down in one of the plastic chairs.

"One of your friends stopped by – Sawyer or something? Was getting your mail."

Jack let out something close to a laugh.

"Oh yeah, him. Yeah, I'm technically supposed to still be on vacation, but I guess not anymore. He didn't bother you or anything did he?"

"No." She smiled, remembering the close call. "Just a bit annoying, really."

There was an awkward silence between the two before Jack got to his feet, straightening his tie again.

"Well, come on. I told mom we'd be there for dinner before four."

_Dinner?_

"I though we were just going to meet and talk – I'm not exactly the best at dinners, Jack, with people I don't know." She stated. He chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." He assured her and kissed her cheek. Juliet wasn't so sure – but she knew she needed to change into something other than jeans. She nodded and quickly headed back to the bedroom, looking through the bags – she reminded herself she'd have to put the clothes away eventually – and pulled out a soft blue sundress. Disappearing back into the bathroom, she changed as fast as she could, made sure her hair wasn't sticking up in every direction, and joined Jack out in the living room.

"You didn't have to change. You looked fine in the jeans." He told her as they left the apartment. She lifted one shoulder in a small shrug.

"I just like looking nice at dinners."

The drive to his mother's house wasn't all that long – she lived in the suburbs of L.A., on the other side of the highway. Juliet was tapping her foot nervously against the floorboards of the car as he pulled into the driveway of a rather nice looking house, painted an off-white and decorated nicely, with perfectly trimmed rosebushes lining the path to the front door. She got out and circled around the side of the car, taking Jack's offered arm as they approached the front door.

Jack knocked once, and it opened almost instantly.

An older woman with graying black hair answered the door – her eyes were red and her cheeks stained, as if she had been crying, but none the less, she looked happy to see Jack and instantly embraced him in a long hug.

"What's wrong mom?"

"Jack – your father…." She whispered, trailing off slightly. Juliet stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Your father's died."

"What?"

"Yes – he was in Australia. I'm leaving in a few days to go out and get the body." She said. "But come in, come in – dinner's almost ready." She said and ushered the two inside, shutting the door behind them. She led them into the living room – Jack collapsed onto the couch, obviously shocked at the news of his father's death. But before Juliet could sit, Margo Shephard took her by the hands, holding her out at arms length and scanning her. Then, she smiled.

"I'm sorry we've never met properly, Juliet. I'm Margo, Jack's mother as he's probably already told you all about me." Juliet simply nodded, smiling, even though Jack hadn't told her a thing about his mother other than her name.

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Shephard."

Margo waved a hand dismissively at Juliet and gestured for her to sit down, which the blonde did.

"Nonsense Juliet, call me Margo – or mom, if you really get the urge to. None of that Mrs. Shephard stuff – after all, we're family now." Margo told her before disappearing back into what Juliet assumed was the general direction of the kitchen. Juliet briefly thought of offering to help, but instead awkwardly took Jack's hand, attempting to comfort him in some way.

"It's all right Jack. I'm here if you want to talk." She whispered, eyes flickering up to his face, then back down to where she had grabbed his hand. He gave her fingers a slight squeeze, shaking his head.

"It's…. its' fine. I'll be all right." He muttered, but somehow, Juliet didn't think so.

Soon they were gathered around Margo's dining room table, the three of them, and were talking quietly – mostly Jack and his mother – as they consumed Margo's cooking, which actually wasn't half bad.

"Mom." Jack began in a serious tone after a moment's silence. Juliet glanced up at him from where she was twirling her fork in her mashed potatoes, absentmindedly zoning out. But his voice sounding so serious had brought her back to reality. "I was wondering – do you think I can go and get dad's…. dad's body?" Jack asked tenderly. Margo lay down her fork, looking at him for a moment.

"I suppose. You and Juliet can come with –."

"No, I mean alone."

"Oh."

There was another silence in which Juliet shifted uncomfortably, just as Margo spoke again.

"I suppose that would be all right." She murmured. "And if you want to go alone, Juliet is certainly welcome to stay here with me so she's not alone in that drafty apartment of yours." Margo said and attempted a small smile in Juliet's general direction.

"Oh, uh, sure. Okay." She said, eyebrows knitting together for a moment in confusion – she hadn't been expecting that. She looked at Jack, who nodded and took her hand underneath the table.

"Well then, it's settled. Tomorrow morning after work, you and Jack can come over and he can get the ticket and information he needs, and you can bring whatever clothes you want." Margo continued, trying to sound light and happy, but it wasn't really working out. She was trying to hard, Juliet thought, but didn't say anything.

Sighing, she decided she wasn't going to be looking forward to the next few days at all.

XXX

Well, there's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love!


	3. Crashes and Kidnappings

_A/N Sorry for the delay! Enjoy this chapter!_

XXX

"_Jack, I don't know about this. I've never liked planes." Juliet murmured quietly as Jack came back with their tickets, aboard one Oceanic Flight 815. She frowned, glancing at them as they began toward the Gate, pulling luggage with them. _

"_It'll be fine Juliet, I promise. Just try to get some rest on the plane and we'll be home before you know it." He told her gently as she began to fan herself. Even in the dress she had changed into for the Australian heat, she was still burning up. The air conditioner in the airport wasn't helping much either, for some reason._

_They had to wait a bit for their plane, in which Juliet picked up several magazines at a little shop in the airport to keep herself occupied on the plane, because she doubted she would be able to sleep. The only reason she had lasted the flight down to Australia was because she had been so tired, and slept so much._

"_Flight 815 now boarding." The voice over the intercom rang, and Jack led them forward toward the boarding area, flashing their tickets before pulling her onto the plane._

XXX

Her eyes snapped open, lungs filling with salty air as she breathed deeply, gasping for breath. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she looked around as the sounds finally settled in. Screaming, crying, the whirring of the jet engine. She blinked several times, wincing as she got to her feet. There was a long gash down her leg, and another across her forehead, which had been the reason why she had been knocked out.

They had crashed.

Juliet looked around for any sign of Jack as several people passed her. The screaming blonde to her right wasn't helping, so she limped in a general direction – away from her.

"Jack!" She screamed hoarsely, her throat searing the moment she spoke. She clutched at it, doubled over for a brief moment before continuing at a brisk walk, climbing over plane debris and other scraps of metal that was all that was left of the jetliner.

"Jack!" Her throat again protested at her shout, but she swallowed, forcing the pain back. She was a doctor, she could deal with this. It also reminded her that she should probably be helping people.

"Help! Help me! It hurts!"

Her head snapped up at the shout near her, just in time to see a pregnant woman doubled over in pain. _Oh God_, Juliet thought, and began toward her.

"Hey! It's okay, I'm a baby doctor. How far along are you?"

"Almost – almost eight months." The blond managed to gasp out, clutching at her stomach. "I think – I think I'm in labor."

"You're not. Its stress." Juliet told her calmly, taking her by the arm and helping her up. "But if they get more intense and closer together, then you've got a problem." She said, and helped the blonde limp over to a clear section of the beach. Juliet set her down on a piece of the plane.

"What's your name?"

"Claire."

"I'm Juliet." She smiled and rested a hand on Claire's stomach. "Trust me. You'll be fine." She said comfortingly, and Claire nodded, her hands still clenched into fists. "I'm going to do and try to find my husband, but have someone come find me if your pains get closer together, all right?" Juliet asked, and again, Claire nodded.

"I think I heard someone shouting your name from over there." She said, pointing toward the jungle. Juliet smiled in thanks, before taking off in the direction Claire had pointed.

"Jack!"

"Juliet!"

He came up behind her suddenly as she reached the tree line, breathing deeply with a gash along the side of his head. She reached up and gingerly touched it.

"Are you all right?" He asked, and she nodded. "You?"

"I'll be fine. Just helping some people." He said.

By the time night had fallen, fires had been set up all across the beach. They had landed on some Island, and from what most had heard, more than 1000 miles off course. Most hoped rescue would come soon – Juliet was among them.

But right now, she was resting with her head against Jack's shoulder, as he and she both were gathered around the largest of the fires. She kept glancing at Claire a few feet away; making sure that the young mother was all right. Her pains had disappeared, just like Juliet had promised they would.

"You should get some sleep." Jack murmured into her hair as he kissed her forehead. Juliet forcefully yawned, giving a slight shrug.

"You need sleep too."

"I'm too wired. And trying to think about some plans for tomorrow."

"Who made you unofficial leader?" She teased, elbowing him gently as she let out another yawn. Jack smiled tiredly.

"Just get some rest. Who knows when you might get it again." He told her. Knowing she had lost the battle, Juliet got to her feet and dusted the sand off her pants, moving a few feet away from the fire to give herself more room, before stretching out on a flat piece of metal laying on the sand. With Jack's jacket as a pillow, she soon drifted off into a sleep.

But it wasn't long she was asleep, before something closed over her mouth. Her eyes snapped open instinctively as she moved to shout out, but the hand covering her mouth prevented her from such. A pair of dark eyes stared at her, flickering in the dying firelight. Everyone around her was asleep, unaware that someone was lurking over her.

"Be quiet unless you want to die." The man above her whispered, and pulled her up, hand still clamped over her mouth. He held her hands behind her back with his other hand, shoving her forward almost violently. Someone stirred near her feet, but didn't wake as she was pushed toward the jungle. She wanted to call out, shout that someone was kidnapping her, but the hand over her mouth was strong.

With a sudden thought, she bit down on the hand, which released her mouth. Juliet let out a scream that echoed along the beach – the yellow lab began barking – before the hand closed over her mouth again, cutting her shout off. She pulled and jerked against him, attempting to kick at him in her bare feet, but found it wasn't doing any good.

"Stop it!" The man hissed right in her ear as he pulled her farther into the jungle. She could hear voices coming from the beach now, and someone – she suspected Jack – was shouting her name. She wanted to call back to him, but the noises and her strength were fading as the dark jungle enclosed around her.

When they were far enough away from the beach, the man suddenly released her. Juliet moved to run almost instantly, but something sharp to the back of her head send her sprawling forward, face down on the jungle floor, unconscious.

XXX

_I know its short, but I want to do a lot next chapter and it made sense for me to cut it off here._


End file.
